


Makes Sense

by tooberjoober



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, adam sees it before they do, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: During a visit to the book shop, Adam asks when Crowley and Aziraphale got married. This causes both of them to ask a simple question, “Am I that obvious?”





	Makes Sense

**Author's Note:**

> hello! This is my first Good Omens fic. Set a couple of months after armageddon. Also want y’all to know I haven’t read the book (yet!) so hopefully this isn’t horrendously offensive to anyone who has…
> 
> Anyway hope y’all enjoy and if you do, let me know!!!

Adam walked into the bookshop. He had managed to convince his parents to bring him on an excursion to the city. While they went off to visit a museum or something, he was given free range. And so of course his first stop was to say hello to his favorite supernatural beings. 

”Hello Mister Aziraphale, Mister Crowley.” He called, looking up at the bell as he walked in. 

”Ah, hello Adam.” Crowley looked over his sunglasses at him, briefly distracted from the smartphone he was glued to. 

”Adam!” Aziraphale beamed, poking his head out from the back room. “You look around at my books, I’ll fix a pot of tea.” He offered. 

”Sounds great. Thank you Mister Aziraphale.” Adam smiled, beginning to wander the shelves of books. 

”You’re a polite boy, aren’t ya?” Crowley sniffed, his nose scrunching up in distaste. 

”More around Mister Fell than anyone else.” Adam said, picking a book off of a shelf and starting to flip through it. “He is an angel, you know.” He said, his face scrunching up at something in the book. 

“Yes, I’m well aware.” Crowley nodded, slightly amused. 

Aziraphale practically appeared beside Adam, his face flushing. “I don’t really think this is something you’d like.” He said, plucking the book delicately from Adam’s hands and putting it back on the shelf. “What about something over here?” He suggested, leading Adam to a different shelf. The tea kettle began whistling in the back. “Oh bother.” He muttered under his breath, rushing back to the backroom.

Crowley couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him as he watched the angel fret. Adam walked over to the couch where Crowley was spread out. Adam plopped down beside him. He looked over the back of the sofa, out the window at the busy street for a moment. 

”Mister Crowley, I’ve been meaning to ask you two.” Adam said thoughtfully. He turned his gaze back to the demon. “Did you and Mister Fell leave your jobs before you got married or because you got married?” 

”I beg your pardon.” Crowley said, eyes wide behind his glasses. 

”Did you two leave your jobs ‘cause you got married or did that happen after you got married?” Adam repeated. 

There was a crash in the back of the store. Aziraphale had dropped the tray with the teapot and cups. “Oh dear.” He murmured, his eyes flickering up to Adam and Crowley. “I…um…” Aziraphale was visibly quite flustered. He straightened his jacket and miracled away the mess. “I’ll just…just go make another pot.” He said, hurrying back into the back room. 

“Listen Adam…” Crowley began, rubbing the back of his neck. “Me and Aziraphale…we’re not married.” He explained awkwardly. 

”Why not?” Adam asked, looking at the demon and tilting his head. “It’s legal now, you know.” He said matter-of-factory. 

”Yes- yes, I know.” Crowley felt a headache coming on. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Me and him, we’re not…we’re not in a relationship of any kind.” He explained slowly. 

Adam furrowed his brow. “You two aren’t together? That doesn’t make any sense.” 

”That doesn’t?” Crowley sputtered. “He’s an _angel,_ I’m a _demon._ It- it wouldn’t work! How does that make any sense?” Crowley demanded, his face beginning to flush, despite the fact that he willed it not to. 

”Love’s not supposed to make sense, Mister Crowley.” Adam shrugged. 

Aziraphale cleared his throat, walking up to them with a fresh tray of tea and some cookies on the side. “He is right, Adam.” Aziraphale looked pointedly away from Crowley as he picked up a cup. “An angel and a demon. It just doesn’t make any sense.” 

”I’m sorry.” Adam responded with a shrug, picking up a cookie. “I just thought you two were in-“ 

”’S fine, Adam.” Crowley mumbled, avoiding Aziraphale’s gaze as well. 

”Yes it’s quite alright, Adam.” Aziraphale assured him with a small smile. “Now, how have your studies been since we last saw you?” 

”They’re alright.” Adam shrugged, looking away. “The books they have us read in English are terrible really.” 

”Really? I’m sorry, Adam.” Aziraphale smiled apologetically. “Erm, what sort of books are they?” 

* * *

That evening Crowley went back to his flat, alone for one of the first times since they almost experienced armageddon. Ever since he thought he lost his best friend, he had been hesitant to leave him alone for extended periods of time. Demons did not worry. But that was the best word to describe how he felt for his angel. _His angel…_ When was it that he started thinking of Aziraphale as _his_ angel? A long time ago, too long ago.

Crowley let out a breath, making himself a drink and falling onto his sofa. Has he really been that obvious? Maybe not at first, but clearly now…if a tween could see how in love he was, why couldn’t Aziraphale? Unless he could and he didn’t feel the same. Aziraphale would be the kind to not say anything just to be nice. Or maybe he had told him how he felt and Crowley was just too damn stupid. 

Crowley’s eyes fell shut as he leaned back into his sofa and he could hear the angel’s voice in his head. Every “I don’t like you,” and “We’re not friends” that he had said over the past six thousand years. 

Then Crowley remembered how Aziraphale looked at him. That gentle adoring look that brought him back to the days before he had fallen. Effortless, all encompassing love and affection. Thinking of how Aziraphale looked at him, when he told him he was his best friend, it made Crowley’s heart ache. If there was ever a reason to hate his corporeal form it was that. The stupid fucking heartaches that came with practically everything Aziraphale did. 

Crowley knocked back his drink and then poured himself another. He needed some time to collect himself. Some time apart from his angel. Then maybe he’d finally find the courage to ask a question he should’ve started asking a long time ago. 

* * *

“Oh dear.” Aziraphale murmured to himself as Crowley stalked out of the bookstore. “Have I really been that obvious?” He questioned himself as he went about closing the store. “Not so obvious that Crowley sees anything.” He sighed.

He moved to the backroom of the bookstore. He picked up the kettle before he decided he needed something stronger. He grabbed a bottle of red wine from his time in France in the nineteenth century. He nearly grabbed two glasses before he remembered that was unnecessary. Aziraphale poured himself a glass, settling into his coziest chair and pulling his knees up to his chest. 

“An angel and a demon.” Aziraphale mused, swirling his glass. “Doesn’t make any sense.” He scoffed. Crowley was right, it shouldn’t make sense. Yet somehow it made more sense than anything else. Two individuals set out on this Earth. Both of them there from the beginning to the end. No one else understood everything they had gone through. They’d been through so much together, done so much together. Now they’ve literally gone through heaven and hell for each other. How did they not make sense? 

The thought briefly crossed his mind that Crowley didn’t feel the same way. But there were so many instances that proved that thought process fruitless. Rescuing his books from the bombs, alpha centuri, “I lost my best friend.” Aziraphale downed the rest of his wine glass. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would…he would make his move. He bolted up and went through the book store, grabbing his favorite romances. He just needed to read through them to remind him how this was done. 

* * *

”Angel?” Crowley called, opening the door to the bookstore. “You in here?” He asked, starting back towards the backroom. 

“Hm? Oh yes.” Aziraphale responded, quickly putting his original copy of Pride and Prejudice on the table beside him. “Hello Crowley.” He said, straightening himself in his chair as the demon appeared in his doorway. “Erm…how are you today?” He asked, clearing his throat and glancing away. 

Suddenly all of the courage Crowley had worked up disappeared. “I’m fine.” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

”Would you like a cup of tea?” Aziraphale asked, practically flying out of his seat towards his kettle. 

”Maybe something stronger.” Crowley mused softly to himself as he looked around the backroom. His eyes locked on the Book Aziraphale had put down. He picked it up, examining the cover. “Pride and Prejudice? Again?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

”Yes, just…revisiting a few old favorites.” Aziraphale excused himself with a small cough. 

”Uh-huh.” Crowley hummed, falling into the chair as he gazed at the book. “All…romances.” He noted, noticing the stack of classic romance novels. 

”Well…” Aziraphale offered him a forced smile. “Sometimes you just get in that sort of mood, you know.” He cleared his throat again, turning back to preparing the tea. 

With the stack of romance novels as proof of Aziraphale’s feelings, Crowley stood, walking towards the angel. “Aziraphale, we need to talk about the elephant in the room.” 

”I…” Aziraphale felt his mouth dry up. “I think I would have noticed an elephant in the room.” He muttered, looking down. 

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s arm. He turned to look at him and Crowley found the words that needed to be said. ”Angel, I love you. In every and any way I can. I have loved you since you gave away that fucking sword and I will love you until those assholes find a way to actually end the world and beyond. It doesn’t make any sense, but it’s-“ 

”Ineffable?” Aziraphale said with a soft smile.

”Exactly.” Crowley reached up to cup the angel’s cheek. “I love you, Aziraphale.” 

”And I love you.” Aziraphale smiled. He threw his arms around Crowley’s neck, falling into a kiss. It had taken them thousands of years to get here, but they both found it was well worth the wait. 


End file.
